Autonomous vehicles and, in particular, unmanned flying object, may be designed such that a target coordinate to be achieved is transmitted to them and that these vehicles then try to autonomously reach this given to be reached target coordinate. Thereby, an autonomous vehicle or an unmanned flying object may be designed such that may autonomously choose the route to the target within a given corridor.
The autonomous vehicles as well as the flying objects may be designed for transport of a payload. The payload may be substances or a mixture of substances which may represent a threat for the surrounding and which, hence, must not leave the given position range. However, if the autonomous vehicle or the flying object leaves the given position range, an action may be required in case of this event. These actions may in particular be that the vehicle or the flying object is brought into a safe state.
Bringing the vehicle or the flying object into a safe state may, for example, consist of one or more of the following measures: destroying or dropping the payload, switching off the drive of the vehicle/flying object; overwriting the target coordinate of the vehicle/flying object with a new value which represents a coordinate to be headed for in case of a failure. In addition, further measures are possible, all of which aim for the goal to influence the vehicle/the flying object so that a failure of the same does not result in an unwanted harm out of the given position range.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.